1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drive technology.
2. Related Art
Computer systems such as servers and personal computers are used for a wide variety of applications. With the rapid growth of the Internet, several computer systems are being used for the purposes of storing data, for example, video data and other storage-centric applications. Computer systems are also being used for performance-centric applications such as scientific computing and high speed data retrieval over networks.
In most cases, as computer systems age, they get redeployed from performance-centric applications to more storage-centric applications. Computer systems may get re-deployed to storage-centric applications because their hardware may no longer be suited for performance-centric applications. For example, computer systems with faster processors may become available that may replace older processors in existing computer systems.